1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air ventilator for ventilating cold or heated air into the interior of an automobile from a duct comprising a pair of wing units having a plurality of wings fixed in various angles, housings for receiving said wing units, and a gear mounted between said wing units and rotated about their shafts simultaneously by a motor to change the direction of ventilated air automatically.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In general, air cooled or heated in an air conditioning or heating system is supplied from a duct into the interior of an automobile through an air ventilator.
A plurality of wings are installed in the air ventilator to change the direction of air supply wherein a set of wings rotate horizontally while the second set of wings, being arranged next to the first set of wings, can rotate vertically. If necessary, an additional actuator can be mounted in order to change the direction of the air supply.
In the conventional air ventilator, however, once an angle of the wings is determined when the air conditioning system or the heater is operated, the direction of the air supply cannot be changed and the air is supplied in only one direction so that a driver has to manually adjust the direction of the air ventilator.
Also, in the conventional air ventilator, since the wings are not formed integrally, each wing has to be assembled by hand into the unit, respectively, during assembling process. This causes problems such as increases in assembling processes and parts.
Although the direction of air supply can be automatically changed in the conventional air ventilator having an additional actuator, said air ventilator also has a few drawbacks that its structure is quite complicated and expensive thus being inappropriate to be mounted in small to medium sized vehicles.
Therefore, in order to solve such problems as described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a ventilator for supplying cold or heated air into the interior of an automobile which can change the direction of air supply by automatically rotating both wing units.
The present invention comprises a pair of wing units, housings for receiving the wing units, and a gear for rotating the wing units simultaneously. In the present invention, each wing unit consists of an outer circular frame having blades formed on an outer circumference thereof, a center circular frame having a center aperture and a plurality of wings disposed radially from the center circular frame to the outer circular frame. The housing is divided into two spaces for mounting each wing units respectively, and consists of an inner housing located at the rear side of the wing unit, a support bar for fixing a shaft passed through the center aperture of the wing unit, and an outer cover combined with the inner housing along the edge and located in the front side of the wing unit. The gear is meshed with blades of the wing units and connected to a motor for simultaneously rotating the wing units.
The wings of each wing unit are divided into the first wing group and the second wing group according to the fixing angle. Since the wings are twisted with a certain angle so that an extension line in width direction of the each wing is not parallel with the shaft, a twisted direction of the wings of the first wing group is opposite to that of the wings of the second wing group. Therefore, the direction of air supply from the air ventilator is automatically changed according to the rotation of the wing units.